


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The gang plots...





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Rhodes was having breakfast with Banner the next morning. Cereal was the food of the day, from their choices anyway.

“Do Cap and Stark know they're a thing?” he asked Bruce, as he looked at cereal in the cabinet.

“I think they're getting an idea finally. They've been mooning over one another for months now. We've all had to put up with them.”

“Tony deserves love. He's a good man. His life has been harder than anyone knows. Being a child prodigy isn't an easy thing, especially Howard Stark's child.” Rhodey knew from experience, having known Tony longer than anyone else. 

“We need to make sure they don't screw it up then, don't we?”

Jim laughed. “Just what I was thinking. Any ideas?”

“Maybe we accidentally lock them in together somewhere,” Bruce said as he poured Jim a coffee.

“I got the idea they knew what to do last night. They were kissing every time they thought I wasn't looking.” Both men laughed. “I think Steve is a little shy and Tony is simply dense sometimes.”

“Maybe they just need a little encouragement then.” Bruce poured himself a juice. He tried to stay away from anything that might encourage the other guy, like caffeine.

“How do we do that?” Rhodes asked.

“Natasha and Pepper will know what to do.” Bruce knew he was useless at relationship stuff.

“We'll know what to do about what?” Natasha said, as she walked into the kitchen. She smelled Rhodes' coffee, then poured herself a cup.

“Fix Stark and Cap up.”

“They're getting there themselves. They're just a bit slow,” she told them. “I do keep urging Steve along.”

“Tell them to hurry. We're not getting any younger here.” Rhodes said.

“Tell who to hurry?” Steve asked as he came into the kitchen.

Everyone blushed.


End file.
